


Scarf Down (Unbearable Hunger)

by Empathy_Supremacist



Series: Cold and Darkness, Death and Madness [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 23 Days of Wonder, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Demons, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empathy_Supremacist/pseuds/Empathy_Supremacist
Summary: Taeyong and Jaehyun go out for dinner on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Cold and Darkness, Death and Madness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159391
Kudos: 6





	Scarf Down (Unbearable Hunger)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - Scarf
> 
> [List of the prompts](https://mobile.twitter.com/littlewonderfic/status/1335962314328199170)

Christmas Eve is a great time to spend with loved ones. Taeyong already imagines perfect quality time with a quiet romantic dinner or cuddling by the fireplace. But alas, they have run out of food since yesterday. That's why he and his boyfriend are in the middle of the street now looking for dinner.

"What are we going to eat tonight, Jaehyun-ah?" 

His boyfriend doesn't give the slightest answer, keep glancing at the passersby instead. That makes Taeyong sigh at his ignorance.

Well, he can't blame Jaehyun for being in a bad mood because of the hunger. 

But at least don't ignore him, geez.

Back to reality, Taeyong doesn't realize that they are already entering the area of city's plaza. It's lively, joyous. Family, friends, lovers. Humans, elves, mages. He could feel the warmth atmosphere despite the cold temperature.

Jaehyun stops all of a sudden. He pulls down his scarf and lets it slip, making the dark, menacing tattoo on his neck visible for others to see.

"Jaehyun-ah, what are you doing? It's cold right now," Taeyong catches the scarf before it completely falls to the ground. He's going to tangle it back to his neck, before Jaehyun pulls down his hands. They are face to face now.

"We are hungry," Jaehyun growls, tattoo glowing.

“And we will feast on them,” 

Taeyong stays silent and confused at his words. 

Before a sinister grin slowly creeps in his face.

Not the meal that he expected, but much better.

"Shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Jaehyun ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
